


Chapter 2

by ApostlePancras



Series: Animus [2]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Transgender
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 10:04:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19315942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApostlePancras/pseuds/ApostlePancras





	Chapter 2

名井如願被湊崎背著送回家，但是他的昏睡持續到第二天清晨。夢中他整夜與湊崎糾纏，湊崎情到深處溫柔的低語更加深了他的快感，雖是超過十小時的睡眠，他醒來卻還是感到精疲力竭。  
名井父親在八點敲響了他的房門，名井源感到驚訝，因爲課表上今天上午并沒有課程安排，而且昨天剛分化的事湊崎應該已經告訴父親了，父親今天應該會讓自己好好休息的。這麽想著，名井還是打開了房門，意料之外地看到父親嚴肅的面龐。  
「源，你收拾一下，先吃早飯，我和你母親有話要説。」説完父親便緩步走下樓，名井仿佛聽到父親的嘆息。  
直到這個節點名井才感到來自家庭沉重蓋過了昨天集中爆發的對湊崎激烈的情感，但他還沒有完全意識到，分化為Omega的他會在認知上受到多大的衝擊。  
名井在洗漱的時候仔細想了想，雖然從小父親都是把自己往Alpha方向培養的，他也很少提及如果分化為Omega會如何，但是昨天到今天，他在思維上并沒有什麽太大的變化，沒有忘記上周經濟學老師講的SWOT模型，也沒有失去理智一心撲進AO的性關係，只是需要花費更多的力氣證明自己吧。名井用毛巾擦乾臉上的水珠，整理好思緒走出房間。  
名井源自認并沒有因爲分化爲Omega而失去理性，便安然吃完了早餐，走向了父親的書房，準備和父母談談身爲Omega該如何向爺爺證明自己的能力。  
父母的態度卻遠超過名井的想象，父親沒等名井整理好語言，便開口説要他不要對外説明已經分化的事情，昨天他詳細打聽了名井源分化的過程，在聽到湊崎佐成沒有去便利店購買抑制劑的時候鬆了一口氣，最後嚴肅地交代湊崎不要説出去。  
父親平靜地陳述這些話的時候，名井甚至感到不可思議，在看到母親附和的點頭的時候差點忍不住了，硬是按捺住强烈的不認同，等待父親的單方面輸出告一段落的時候，提出自己應該以Omega的身份堂堂正正地證明自己，而不是欺騙大家。  
不成想父親還沒開口倒是母親首先打斷了自己，母親眼中流露出的悲傷讓他感到不可思議，母親也是Omega不是嗎，難道自己分化成Omega真的給家裏帶來了什麽可怕的影響嗎？  
名井才意識到，在自己的成長過程中，幾乎都是受到父親的教導，母親參與甚少，雖然家中並不需要母親做家務，但是父母的分工過分明顯了，父親總是引導著自己的學習和成長，而母親僅僅是事無巨細地照顧著父親和自己的生活，喜歡吃什麽，換季了要買一些新的衣服，房間該怎麽佈置……這樣的場景被他當作自然接受了，因爲習慣而認爲理所當然。這樣的事，這樣通過生活點滴而潛移默化的事，騙過了他的理性。  
名井沉浸在錯雜的思緒中，沒能完全聽完父親單方面的演講，只是聽到父親强調不可以說出去，然後幫自己請了幾天假。

名井是那樣渴望見到湊崎，他從小就沉默寡言而心細敏感，湊崎總是出現在他身邊，充當他與人群之間的介質，他能透過湊崎接觸世界，也因爲他的保護而不至於受傷。但是湊崎的保護是不是也讓他忽略了世界殘酷的本質呢？他想問問湊崎，他想看看真實的世界，今天父親的話讓他一隻脚踏出舒適區碰到了那樣一團充滿陰雲又沉重而看不清本質的東西，他也意識到，如果他順利分化成Alpha將永遠不知道它們的存在。


End file.
